


Do You See Them Too?

by TheShipDen



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Coffee Shops, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Familiars, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Witch Hunters, Witches, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: He wanted to make it better but with such limited options, there wasn’t much to be done. So he nibbled, featherlight and chaste, pressing a wet kiss to the junction of Niles’s shoulder. Like magic of his own, the rage melted and he sensed a warmer intention inside his witch.Victorious, he bit down. Just to leave a faint mark to show he was very aware and very much so enjoying himself.“What ever am I going to do with you?” Niles played, the sarcasm as light as his gaze which was too fucking sweet. The stupid pretty bastard.





	Do You See Them Too?

**Author's Note:**

> just a light warning; mentions of a bloody nose and some classic brawls. Nothing too vulgar, mainly magical injuries/injury to the senses!
> 
> No knives or cuts or anything like that!
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin licked a stripe up his face, waited, and did it again whenever Niles didn’t move. He definitely reacted the second time around, scrunching his face up before opening his eyes. Well, it was more of a squint. 

 

Okay- _maybe_ it was a glare. 

 

“There are better, more pleasant ways to wake me up.” He chided, to which Gavin rolled his eyes at. His back legs were folded beneath him as he lounged by the witch’s side on the bed, and to make the change from animal to human more comfortable- he rose himself just slightly and morphed. 

 

Now he hovered over Niles and sat back on his rear, arms encasing the stupidly pretty fucker’s face. “You’re right, I could get a bucket of cold ass water. That’s a fantastic idea.”

 

Niles didn’t like the massive grin he wore. He knew because once the witch described it as toothy and said that it bordered on sinister whenever an idea got encapsulated into the familiar’s mind. At the distasteful face Niles shot him, he guessed he didn’t favor the idea. 

 

“I had something else in mind.” And his dumbass dazzling eyes slipped from holding Gavin's gaze to staring at his mouth. 

 

They hadn’t done anything since that little meltdown, just silently tiptoeing around each other and adjusting to the recent confession. Some things changed though, like Gavin often slept in Niles’s bed and while he was a dog he got nice little head kisses. He also morphed a bit more, turning human and slinging himself around the witch when he sat down to read or when he made dinner. It was a highlight, and he now bathed on his own instead of in a tub with no fucking thumbs to scrub his fur. He didn’t think Niles minded the scars he still carried, that fear of rejection was very real but it lost most of it’s power by now. 

 

Especially now, when Niles has his hands cupping Gavin’s hips and he smirks- if the expression could be called that. It’s a criminal, sultry look to his eyes and a quirking of lips that Gavin knows how to translate. “You always have something in that brain of your’s, dipstick, now get up!”

 

“Alright, I’m going.” He sighed and _squeezed-_ Gavin doesn’t think he could ever get used to the feeling of those hands on his skin. Through his fur was an entirely different feeling, but on his bare skin it left tingles and electrifying little shits that zipped everywhere inside. Then he let go and already the familiar's wish for it to stay twisted his gut, and Niles got up to get a change of clothes. 

 

The fucker had the audacity to pause, turn on his heel and look at him over his hot ass shoulder and bat those fucking eyelashes and say, “Oh, and Gavin?”

 

He grunted, wondering if he should be annoyed or as flustered as he was. 

 

“Boxers.”

 

Then he walked his pretty ass into the bathroom to get ready for the day, what a dick. And Gavin hated himself for finding the very defined back of his witch as anything but attractive. 

 

With a groan, he hopped out the warm bed and put on the boxers he had slung onto the floor. Now Gavin wasn’t opposed to wearing clothes, really he didn’t mind at all and he wasn’t a nudist by any means. The transformation was just thrown off. The clothes made him feel crowded in his fur, too hot, and when he morphed it always made him feel dirty and sweaty. His balance was always shit afterwards too because the clothes added just a bit of weight, of that swishing past his ears and changing limbs that he almost fell flat onto his ass the first time he had tried. He doesn’t stumble as much these days, but it made him just a bit unsteady. 

 

Plus, Niles didn’t mind. In the privacy of their own home. However, when Gavin had to join him in the coffee shop- he worried about something happening and the public seeing something they hadn’t paid for. Which made sense and was fair enough. So Gavin didn’t complain and didn’t bitch and just put on the damn things and slunk off to the kitchen. 

 

He was fucking starving. And as much as he ate the previous nights with Nines feeding him his dinner and anything he, himself, couldn’t finish, Gavin shouldn’t have been so hungry. But he was, because transforming took a fuckton out of a guy and increased the metabolism a lot. So by nature, he was fucking hungry. A lot of the time. 

 

Having to morphed for Niles, at least twice a day if not more, really worked up his appetite. 

 

So when he entered the tiled kitchen with marble fucking countertops, he made himself something to eat. Gavin was no chef, by anyone’s standards, so he just kept it safe and made an omelette. A cheese omelette because god forbid he didn’t steal that shit whenever he could. You can’t blame him, it was damn delicious. 

 

Gracie had taught him how to cook- mostly with herbs and whatever was laying around, which for Gavin, had never been much. But Niles had a lot more then he ever did. So Gavin had the difficult decision of options for the first time in his life and it shouldn’t have been hard at all, only it was. Half way through a crisis he finally said fuck it and grabbed the nearest things and started cooking. His old mistress had always preferred to be organic, healthy, and only ate the most nutritional foods. She helped Gavin learn from his pup years how to tell if something was ripe or rotten, how to save burnt meat, how to spice things up with local greens, and all that good shit. 

 

She also taught him manners, which he never forgot, just chose not to use. But Niles was often an exception to his asshole policy. When his omelette was finished, Gavin made another for the witch. Full of greens and other savory shit because he was aware that’s just how he liked them. 

 

Because he was like Gracie in that aspect. He liked to be healthy and eat good food, he made good food and shared it with Gavin. And he wanted to give back too, in any way he could. 

 

One thing he refused to do though was set the table. Now that was just something he personally didn’t believe in and even Gracie couldn’t drill it into his thick skull. If Niles wanted to have tea with the queen then he could do that himself, but right now, Gavin just wanted to fucking eat. 

 

He stopped only to make him some coffee and sweeten the ever living fuck out of it. Niles was more of a tea guy in the morning so he left a kettle full of water with the teabag next to it- he was nice, but he wasn’t _that_ nice. 

 

So there he sat, one leg drawn up to his chest and the other Indian style on the chair at the dining table. Niles liked to make fun of how he never sat right but Gavin could care less, he was comfortable and he wasn’t interested in changing that fact for any reason. 

 

Niles stepped into the room, already there was a soft smile lighting up his face and it got directed at Gavin. He tried not to choke on his bite of food and instead gesture with a stuffed fork to the stove, looking anywhere but those twinkling gemstone of blues the witch had. He tried to fight the blush that threatened to rise, too, succeeding only by a hair. 

 

“Go make your hippie tea and get your ass back here before your shit turns cold.” _The epitome of flirtatious,_ Gavin really had to give it to himself on that. 

 

Niles rolled his eyes and went to it. The open floor plan that was his home left enough air for conversation to still carry though. “You can cook.”

 

Gavin wondered how much Niles knew about him, or rather- how little. Maybe it was fair that neither really made a move on the other just yet. “No genius, I casted a fancy spell and it appeared.”

 

“Of course, why had I not thought of that?” 

 

He also had a soft spot for whenever Niles would retort like that to his bouts of sarcasm. He wasn’t used to it and it surprised him the first few times. No one ever had enough patience to dish it back out let alone stand it. Gracie had only snickered at his comments, chastised him for his sharp tongue, and went on about her chatter as if he had never said anything crude. 

 

“ ‘Cuz you’re a dumbass.” He reasoned and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

His witch sat right next to him and ate at a much slower pace which was fine by Gavin since he had long since finished. The tea smelled like shai adeni- he only knew that because Niles drank it a lot. 

 

The cars outside milled around, the patterings of people’s footsteps was a dull thud against his ears along with a few chirping birds. Based on the smell wafting through the window and the disheartening song of the animals, he guessed it was going to be a stormy day. Which made for amazing nap days, which meant cuddle time, and Gavin was excited to have Niles all to himself. 

 

He paused, head snapping in the direction of the door and he heard some heavier steps trudging by the stairs. They stopped, no another person was right behind them and they also stopped walking. Both people froze outside the door, Gavin sensed something too, curiosity maybe? A deep rooted interest? It was something. 

 

And they smelled weird, not like the crisp ice of Detroit but somewhere far away. A warmer location. Peaches and mangoes popped into his mind, as unhelpful as that was, and the thought of pineapples. Something smoky that he didn’t trust. Nothing good ever came from smoky scents, there was a whisper too. The door muffled it and making it out was hard but he tried to zero in on the murmurs. Something about the building, and-

 

 _Brown?_ That- That couldn’t be right. That made no sense, the house wasn’t fucking brown. 

 

He had heard something about a color, just as he was debating on moving closer to hear, he felt a warm caress against his knee. He hadn’t registered it until it had started soothing his tense muscles, huh, Gavin hadn’t realized he had bristled. 

 

“What’s plaguing you?” 

 

“Nothin’ just-,” Gavin stilled his breath and waited. Still turned halfway on his seat and just listening. The footsteps padded away, he could make them out walking almost to the other street before even they disappeared. Even he had limits. “Visitors, not from 'round here. My guess is Deep South.”

 

“How are you sure?” Oh right, he forgot Niles’s senses were so dull compared to his. Now he had to scrap up some explanation and hope he didn’t sound dumb at all. 

 

“Well they- uh, they walked? With a weird rhythm, and all. Kinda bulky sounding and uneven. Not like sure about their footing.” He swallowed and pressed on, staring at the ring of his mug and swearing to god he was making sense. “Plus they didn’t smell right either, had a pungent flowery smell to ‘em. People from up here usually are more…musty. And more artificial.”

 

“You could smell and hear them through the door?”

 

“Yeah, a bit. When they started whispering though shit got hard to make out.”

 

“Gavin, you’re extraordinary.” 

 

This time the blush came without warning and crept down his face to his ears and neck and he had to think up something to say to that in return. Nothing came into mind and he cursed silently. Taking a big and long swing of his drink before slamming the empty mug onto the table.

 

“Alright Romeo, keep up the chit chat and you’re gonna open late.”

 

“Oh my sincerest apologies.” The witch teased and gathered the plates. He rounded into the kitchen for the final time and set the items in the sink to be dealt with later. 

 

Then he walked into the open space between the living room and the kitchen, headed for the door and took a moment to look at the collection of collars he owned. They still made Gavin squirm, with pride and a bit of guilt. He was working on that though and they didn’t bother him nearly as much anymore. 

 

“What would you like to wear?” He hummed, grabbing an assortment of fancy shit Gavin probably would never have even seen if he hadn’t met Niles. 

 

“I don’t care, pick something and put it on me.” Gavin couldn’t help but grouch, and he walked over. He wasn’t looking forward to morphing just yet, he was feeling that need again. The need to be close, to have hands on him again, especially his witch’s skilled hands. But they had work to do. So he suppressed it- not the smartest fucking idea, considering, but he did it anyway. 

 

“As eloquent as always, I see.” And Niles did that stupid grin with the beaming soft eyes that made his lungs ache because he always held his breath for too long when he saw it. He grunted, looking at his feet and the dress shoes that Niles chose to wear today. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Niles picked out a navy blue one. It was thick and had a buckle on it, the type of one that hung off the neck instead of clinging and choking. He nodded his head when Niles held it up and waited for him to put it on- Gavin could do that himself, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to use it as an excuse to be in Niles’s personal space. And he got his wish when the witch stepped forward and looped the band around his neck, fingers gentle as they tested how tight or loose it was before adjusting it to be better. Gavin felt his hand linger on his shoulders, drop to his collarbone before the hand was taken away. 

 

He wanted it to go back, he almost followed the touch as it left him but stopped last minute and played it off as him waving the witch off. Niles chuckled at him and gestured to the door. 

 

Gavin sighed and hunkered down, halfway through before his spine bent much, everything changed. His bone structure, his skin, his hair; it all turned doggish until he was a dog resting on it’s paws. His once full belly churned, fur a bit matted-like in the feeling but he shook it off. 

 

Niles knelt down though and gave Gavin a thorough scratching, his fingers digging through the thick coat around his neck. He made a noise to let the witch know that it pleased him, leaned into the touch this time around and closed his eyes at the feeling. 

 

“Good boy,” Niles cooed. Gavin shivered, a hand went to his face and stroked his head. “What a pretty little thing you are.”

 

He couldn’t believe he allowed this. Well, at least now Niles couldn’t even tell the compliment had flustered him. 

 

______________________________________

 

He huffed, lifting his head up again and staring at the front door. 

 

Niles was engrossed in his latest book series, entirely concentrated on the action happening in the plot and his left hand rested up above the small of his back. Gavin had liked the soft rumble of his voice portraying the edgy character currently talking, but he heard something again. Weird like the week before. 

 

Boots- he heard that shit clearly now. The couch and the living room was closer to the door then the dining room table, and the half opened window helped decrypt the sounds he heard passing through the walls. Now he usually doesn’t make every pair of footsteps walking by a big deal, only these always had to fucking stop. Right in front of the door. 

 

Then Gavin sniffed, shifting a bit out of the crook of Niles’s neck because his scent was the most prominent and overpowering. Gavin liked how he smelled, it made him a bit unsteady on his paws and turned his joints to jelly, but he needed to get a clear whiff. 

 

Tropical scents filtered into the house. Pineapples once more came into his mind, and Gavin’s nose scrunched. They smelled….rotten, more like the Detroit hobos and working people then the enriched southern aspects he scented earlier. It made no sense to him. It was more like honey, only this wasn’t…natural. Wasn’t the authentic shit and he was getting uncomfortable vibes. 

 

He pushed himself up, glaring hard at the door. The footsteps never started back up. Gavin felt his nails sharpen and he fisted the black sweater underneath him. Niles had to be watching, interrupted from his story, because hands were pressing just shy of his hips again. 

 

“Gavin?”

 

He got ignored. 

 

Those whisperings started, again. They always came after the smells. Always in that order. 

 

Here- no, _there,_ they were talking about places. This place, Niles’s home. Why? He felt mistrust blooming inside his chest. Coat, something about a jacket and a car. It didn’t make sense, was he hearing this right? He needed to know what they were saying. 

 

“What is it? What do you sense?” The hands slid up his back and over his shoulders, finding his hands and twining them together. They squeezed him and Gavin was careful that his claws didn’t scrap against Niles’s smooth hands. But he didn’t say anything. Not yet- he had to focus. 

 

He concentrated hard on the two people out there, tried to feel something inside his soul about them, anything. He felt suspicion pour from them, a grey like root blossoming and poisoning their body. Then a resolute feeling, a cemented organized clusterfuck of thoughts. He didn’t trust those, not one bit. He had half a mind to go out there, whether as a person or a dog, he wasn’t sure of just yet. 

 

But he’d get them to leave, make them disappear. Because they felt like a threat. And he wasn’t gonna have any shit like that. Not around Niles. 

 

Just as he was about to scoot back on his witch and hop off of his lap, the feet started up. Walking away and going down the street- just like before. They did that. That was also in the order in which Gavin knew them. It was fucking confusing and he didn’t understand it at all. It irked him. 

 

He should run after them, watch them for a few blocks, find out where they were squatting in case he needed to pay them a visit. He might’ve been about to do it if-

 

If Niles hadn’t sat up with him, free hand letting the book drop to cup his jaw and swivel his attention on him. Gavin was breathless at the pair of blues that stared into his grey-greens, he saw concern, worry, something bright and soft too. And a lot of the things that made his weak flutter, because the sun was peaking right through the window and making his witch's eyes dance like stars in the night. 

 

And Gavin was unfurling his hands, feeling the nails retract to something more human as he was held close, so very close. 

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

He didn’t want to make Niles worry, he had to keep him bright and happy. So he didn’t say a word about the people. They were Gavin’s problem, not Niles, and he was going to make sure he took care of it so Niles never had to know. Never had to be concerned. 

 

“Squirrel.” Niles blinked at him, brows furrowing and fuck if it wasn’t the cutest thing Gavin’s ever seen. “What! Those fuckers are nasty shits!”

 

“I’m being serious, Gavin.” His other hand joined the first, both cupping Gavin’s face. He smiled and grabbed at the witch’s wrists, playfully biting and nibbling. 

 

“So am I.” 

 

Niles left it at that, and Gavin was grateful because he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

 

______________________________________

 

Midnight, it was fucking midnight. 

 

The only reason Gavin woke up- _begrudgingly might he add-_ was because his senses made him. 

 

He groaned, nuzzling closer to the arms that held him. Burying his face in a sturdy chest and sighing in content when he felt it squeeze him, not letting him leave or go anywhere but closer. As if he ever wanted anything different. A lazy smile passed over his face. 

 

Then deceit, as plain as day, washed over him. He lost the grin. 

 

Malice, something that disgusted Gavin wholeheartedly. Bad energy, nothing like what he felt inside that alleyway when he met Niles all those months ago. But bad all the same. It made him growl. A low sound in his chest and he passed a glare over the shoulder of his witch. He wasn’t sure at what but he knew it was a threat. 

 

He shifted then, trying to worm his way out of Niles’s hold but pausing when he heard him stir. A sleepy, groggy but attractive draw of his name: “Gavin?”

 

He stopped the growling, tried to be as still as he could. Niles really was a light sleeper in the most inconvenient of times. Thinking fast, he moved forwards and pressed a lingering kiss to the witch’s cheek, murmuring for him to go to sleep. Gavin tried not to squeak at the sudden groping that pressed him close, tried not to let it affect his current judgement to leave and not to stay. Damn the witch. 

 

He knew he needed to go though, to protect this. To return to this. Because if he didn't- this might not wait for him to come back to. Niles might turn into another Gracie and that might just kill him. He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

So he left. And paraded around the house with his nose to the ceiling and his mouth parted slightly. Taking in every scent he could. 

 

The house smelt like Niles- and him. _Them._ Scents mingling on every piece of furniture and every corner of the place and it warmed Gavin’s heart. He swallowed thickly, turning his eyes to the hallway where Niles lay sleeping just down and out of his reach. He pressed on regardless of the yearning to crawl back to him.

 

He neared the back door this time, and smelt the tropical breeze that didn’t belong. It smelled even more tainted. Whoever it was, was starting to fit in with the residence here. They were loosing their identifying smell and Gavin felt himself growl again. 

 

He had one of Niles’s shirts on, the boxers and a pair of black socks he recently stole from his witch. That was enough, he didn’t need a thing more. So he stepped out and into the yard and heard everything still. Unnaturally still. 

 

He could sense them to his right, smell them, taste them. His eyes must have shown his anger because he was stalking towards them with a fury he had only felt at Gracie’s death. 

 

Before he turned the corner, something blinded him. A white light that was so fucking white- _or was it yellow?-_ made him suck in a breath and still. Then something knocked him right on his ass, something hard and solid and silver. He recoiled, snarled and swiped at the air around him. 

 

He must've been close. He heard a sharp gasp and then the footsteps pattering off- Gavin went after them for a minute. Let the fear in their systems drive him until he got to the edge of the block and howled. Spitting venom behind his pointed teeth while his eyes were screwed shut. That shit really did hurt, and his shoulder felt sore. And his cheek. They probably punched him or something. 

 

Hissing, he drew back and walked himself home. 

 

Not before walking around the house first and using the rest of his senses to make sure no one else was out there. Gavin huffed after it was done, tired filling his bones before he walked down that long hallway and entered the bedroom. 

 

Niles hadn’t stirred and Gavin was grateful, he kicked the socks off knowing that if Niles found out they were dirty and soiling the bed sheets, he’d get an earful in the morning. 

 

Collapsing into the mattress had always been easy, and he cuddled up close to the witch the minute he had found his body. His eyes stung but it’d be better in the morning. He just had to wait it out and sleep some. 

 

With a tired sigh, he fell right to sleep though it was a restless thing. His dreams were grey and morbid as he thought about what happened. 

 

______________________________________

 

As he thought, Niles chastised him for waking up to see Gavin’s face bruised and he demanded to know what happened. Gavin, of course, played coy. But his eyesight had gotten better- because he could see the furious face of his witch. 

 

That was last weekend though, and now Gavin was lounging peacefully under one of the coffee shop’s tables. Currently he had Connor’s feet to warm. Seriously, did these twins not have proper circulation? Hank wasn’t with him, which was odd but Connor said something about doing some snooping on something he found suspicious. Whatever. 

 

The twin’s feet were probably less chilling then Niles but who was he to make the call, and at least Connor gave him lots of scratches and head pats for his job well done. His beaming smile was so radioactive that Gavin thought he’d melt- not as powerful as Niles’s but it was close enough. He wondered how Hank was still alive. 

 

Then the bell dinged, nothing weird about that. But the rotten peaches and the crackling energy that followed the soft ding was. 

 

Gavin shot up. Scrambling to his paws and startling Connor. 

 

Two women, one with long chestnut hair and the other with a side shave entered. She had black hair, was taller, more menacing looking, like she wanted to fight. Like she had a bone to pick. Gavin certainly had one. They dressed in boots like he suspected, long sleeved shirts and jeans. Dark denim jeans that were very worn down and he knew this look. Knew the act they were about to put on. 

 

He could taste the fucking deceit flying in waves from them, the negative energy and the dizzying bloodlust clouding their aura. 

 

 _They were hunters._

 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Connor asked with that small smile, trying to get a reaction out of the familiar by petting him behind the ears. Just were he knew Gavin liked it best. 

 

Connor, the poor fool. He thought he was safe here. 

 

The shop had wards against demons, angels, compartments filled with hexes to use incase an incident like the one about to happen ever really did happen. But these hunters were wise and had years experience. Gavin knew best what they were capable of. Gavin knew how easily they could locate all the things that made this place safe and destroy it. 

 

He couldn't let that happen. 

 

Because yes, Connor was sweet and nice. And he was so welcoming to Gavin and always open to talk to, he had saved Hank and was always right around the corner for Niles. He extended his kindness and openness to Gavin too the second he saw him. And he knew that Niles loved his brother very much. And Gavin did too, to a degree, fucker grew on him. 

 

So he gave a small _“Boof!”_ and glared at the twin. 

 

He bit the cuff of Connor’s white sleeves and dragged him, tugging and twisting the fabric this way and that with a little snarl. To anyone else, it might’ve looked playful. But he thought Connor got the message because he walked where Gavin tried to direct him to and raised a brow in silent question. 

 

Gavin barked again, trying to tell Connor to stay but the message didn’t get across because the twin tried to get up. Which Gavin then barked louder at, snapping at the air and stepping forward to nudge Connor’s legs with his head. That did the trick because he sat back down, and this time when Gavin stepped away, he stayed put. 

 

“You want me to stay here?” He nodded and swiped his tail towards the customer area, letting his teeth bare at the gesture. Connor seemed to put two and two together. “Something bad’s out there.”

 

Gavin huffed, and left. 

 

He walked behind the counter, ignoring anybody’s looks and stares. A few of the practicing witches tried to stop him with pets and light conversation but he snorted at them, and avoided their hands. They seemed sad, maybe hurt about getting ignored or rejected. But this was for the best. He could make it up to them later. 

 

“Gavin?” There was the bastard. “What are you doing back here, your tail might get stepped on.”

 

He barked. Didn’t bother trying to make it quiet. All eyed turned to him, all the witches stopping and looking. 

 

“Inside voice, please. You know better then to- “ He barked again. Squared his shoulders and growled. Niles raised his brow, silent for the moment. Gavin tucked his tail low, not between his legs in fear but kept it still, then pinned his ears to the side of his head and snarled again. 

 

The witches looked at Niles, then at Gavin, confused. He stayed glaring at his witch, not minding the looks he got. He licked his jaws, and swept his head to the side. His snout pointing right at the double doors that led into the table area. Where he still felt them, sensed them. _He hissed._

 

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Now he got it. Gavin boofed again, a bit quieter this time. “Right. Thank you Gavin.”

 

Niles turned then, putting out orders to the practicing magic users and attempted to explain the situation with a plan in mind. Gavin groaned and went back out the doors.

 

He was going to keep a sharp eye on these hunters. 

 

______________________________________

 

They closed up shop a lot earlier that day, blaming the approaching storm as the reason and not the hunters who had entered that day. All witches were going to return home and once Hank had gotten word, he was there in a heartbeat to walk with Connor back to their own place. 

 

The only two left were Gavin and Niles, who both swore to see everyone off and safe before returning to their home for the night. 

 

Gavin was on high alert the entire walk and he could tell Niles was too. He felt the cracking power right next to him, ready to go off and explode. Gavin had always wondered the type of magic Niles had, what he was good at- he hadn’t asked before and he was curious about it. 

 

They went undisturbed for the first part of their walk, but the second they rounded a corner and went on the familiar street just a ways off of the house. Gavin smelled them first. Sensed the energetic murderous intent that usually meant a hunter was ready for a fight. 

 

He sped up and walked in front of Niles, already scratching his claws against the sidewalk. His teeth bared in warning among the growl that simmered inside his throat- he knew they were aware of his presence and he knew they had known he knew of their’s. 

 

He swiped around when footsteps crunched on the pavement behind them, and he lashed out at the attacker with a second’s notice. Their knife cut the skin of his cheek and he bit down hard on the wrist he had captured between his teeth. It was the long haired girl. And she yelped when the blood started to coat his tongue from her wound. His stung but he could ignore it well enough. 

 

Behind him, the other lady stepped out. She had something smug to her and he wondered what, Niles was ready this time though. And Gavin almost felt pity for her when his hand glowed- or at least, he assumed it did. He was currently working on dislocating and tearing up this fucker’s hand with jerking tugs and yanks. She tried to beat him off but he just held on more. And kept his jaws clamped shut. 

 

“Amy! Amy! Now- _please!”_ He heard her bellow, voice laced with pain as he gave a nasty crunch and used his entire body’s weight to pull at her joint. She buckled and knelt, claws at his ears and digging into the cut already on his cheek. He grumbled around her hand but kept on. 

 

The other girl grunted, he wasn’t sure what she did but he knew his body felt like ice afterwards. 

 

Static, a loud rining, a whistle too loud to be normal made his eyes squeeze shut. It hurt, it stung, and it crawled into every pore he had. 

 

It echoed and bounced around in his skull, burning every nerve he had and tearing apart every muscle. It tore his focus and he hadn’t realized his jaw hung open, useless, until he was kicked harshly away. He staggered, unsteady on his paws and his body shook- _something wasn’t right._ He was in agony and he didn’t know why. 

 

The other girl panted and watched him, he trembled and almost fell. His muscles bunched, tight, tense, it hurt to breathe. His lungs ached, his claws hurt, his eyes watered and felt like they were going to pop right out of his head. He couldn’t hold onto himself- this form, he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything above the noise-

 

Gavin transformed against his will. Hands clinging to his ears as he heaved in gulps of uneven breaths and tried to open his eyes. 

 

Something twisted, unkindly, inside him. He gaped, swallowing down blood and tasting the iron as it dribbled down his nose and stained the cement. He gasped, wheezed, hacked, but he couldn’t get anything into his lungs. His knees buckled, no longer able to keep him up and he clambered onto the ground, scraping his knees and falling onto his elbows. 

 

Something cracked over his back, he didn’t feel it but his body reacted to it. The hunter he’d forgotten about apparently wanted another go at him- _he couldn’t defend himself from it._

 

The noise consumed him entirely, licking into his brain and stabbing his senses, he couldn’t tell up from down. He wasn’t even sure if he was on his back or still propped on his elbows. He just knew it was unbearable torture. He briefly registered that his ears were bleeding, the blood pouring from his nose was just as heavy and he was having trouble making out if he needed to get some air or he had it already. Was he choking on blood? Or was that the ringing making his nerves itch and quiver?

 

He whimpered, feeling his lip split by something. Probably the hunter. 

 

His teeth bared, the pointed tips digging into the cuts that made the metallic taste worsen, the claws now stuck as anything but human laying marks on his own face. It had to stop, he couldn’t take it, he was gonna go insane- _he’d rather die then feel this, hear this-_

 

Gavin wanted to bash his skull into the brick wall, the sidewalk, the street’s pole, take the knife from the hunter just to gouge out his throbbing eyes and the stinging behind them. He ached with the need for it, squirming on the ground and shaking, useless and powerless to stop much of anything from happening. 

 

And then it stopped, and he about screamed his relief. 

 

 _Fucking hunters and their weapons._

 

The world spun and tipped and he wondered if he were dead, if he really had done it and killed himself without him really knowing. He still shook, still trembled, his body banged against the skin holding it all together and he felt boneless. The agony was dulling but the ringing stayed. The noises, unwelcomed, and he was gulping air and blood all in one go. 

 

Something hauled him onto to his back, pressing up beside him and pushing the hair that had fallen into his face away. Gavin didn’t know who it was, and he had no energy to really struggle against the stern grip either. If he were to die, he couldn’t do a thing about it because his entire body was fried. 

 

He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. 

 

His vision focused, blurred and swayed but he was sure the face in front of him was no one else’s but Niles. And the hands on him weren’t trying to hurt him. His lips were moving, fast and quick, and Gavin was absolutely clueless as to what he was saying. He just knew that he was tired and everything hurt like a bitch. 

 

When he blinked his eyes next, he found they were at the house. He wasn’t sure if that was Niles’s doing or just him blacking out but he knew that warm hands cupped his face. 

 

Something pulsed along his skin, warming and tingly, inviting and so gentle. Magic, Niles’s magic. He had to be right about that. 

 

It cooled against his frazzled nerves and cured the bloodshot throbbing, yet it was fluent and flexible, and even warm were it inched down his abused frame. Cured the dulled pain and torn muscles and mended his split skin. A thumb passed over his forehead, no doubt wiping away a stream of red that stayed there. 

 

Gavin shuddered, winced when the lean into the hand seared something inside himself but it was quelled down again by the constant warmth. 

 

“Gavin?” Niles whispered, so quiet, so hesitant. It was nice, because a headache was coming on and he was going to fucking die if anything loud rattled his skull. His brain felt sore, and if he could, he would’ve complained a big hearty ‘what the actual fuck’ but found himself powerless to do so. 

 

He grunted, keeping his eyes closed and just resting against the sturdy chest at his front and mellowing out as much as he could past all the soreness. 

 

A rag passed over his face, tenderly scrubbing along where cuts once were. No doubt cleaning up the bloodied mess that he was. Fucking peachy, because it just made him want to pass the fuck out, again, if he hadn’t before. 

 

"You gave me quite the fright back there.” Something pressed, soft, against his temple and then fingers danced under the hem of his shirt, soothing in it’s slow circles and long rubs. “How do you feel?”

 

He whined, heaving a large breath just to smell the clean air not clouded by the iron tang like before. Niles was too good to him and he wondered if he was okay. Shakily, he tried to raise his hand to feel for any injuries but it dropped the second he had it lifted. His limbs felt heavy like lead, hanging off his joints but not being able to be used. He huffed, frustrated. 

 

“Easy there, let me take care of you. You should rest.” 

 

It was easy to follow, the command spoken so gently and with a voice that sounded like the embodiment of velvety silk. He nuzzled closer, or well, tried to. He got another kiss for his efforts and a happy sigh from Niles. He got his wish though and felt those strong, capable arms wrap around him. 

 

“I took care of our little problem,” Even if Niles sounded comforting. Gavin didn’t miss the flaring anger inside, could barely feel it, like someone was trying to pet him through a thick comforter. “They won’t bother us anymore.”

 

He wanted to make it better but with such limited options, there wasn’t much to be done. So he nibbled, featherlight and chaste, pressing a wet kiss to the junction of Niles’s shoulder. Like magic of his own, the rage melted and he sensed a warmer intention inside his witch. 

 

Victorious, he bit down. Just to leave a faint mark to show he was very aware and very much so enjoying himself. 

 

Niles snorted from above him, laying them both down on what Gavin guessed was his own bed. The pillows felt different then the hard ones on Niles’s bed and the scents were nearly gone- Gavin should make them sleep in his bed more often. The smells had to stay, _that was a must._

 

“What ever am I going to do with you?” Niles played, the sarcasm as light as his gaze which was too fucking sweet. The stupid pretty bastard. 

 

“Sleep wit’ me,” Gavin murmured. A softness clinging onto his voice, damn did it sound weak. He hated it. Nope, absolutely resented it. But-

 

Okay _maybe_ it wasn’t that bad because something in Niles’s expression shifted. Softened, like, _really softened._ The epitome of adoration and devotion and Gavin really was in no shape to look away or escape from it. It stilled him, even if his tired muscles already had.

 

“As you wish.” 

 

He really was fucked, wasn’t he?

 

His heart swelled and he gave a purr of content when Niles snuggled beside him under the covers. It just hit him that he had a fresh change of clothes- _whenever that fucking happened-_ and Niles had changed as well. He felt bad about that. He could always make it up though. In the morning maybe. 

 

Before he got to fall asleep though, his witch leaned over him and captured his lips in a kiss so enticing Gavin was positive he’d die right there. Fuck whatever those hunters did, this is what was gonna do him in. 

 

Gavin wanted to kiss back, really he did. He wanted to rake his own hands into that perfect hair and fuck it up, make Niles’s lips swollen and red. But the most he could do was close his eyes against the feeling, sigh, and press up into it. Only for a moment before he slunk back down, emptied of his usual energy and stripped of any enthusiasm he had once had. 

 

Niles didn’t mind, kissed him again- only this one didn’t last as long and didn’t linger on something more. He went back to his rightful place beside his familiar and whispered. “Sweet dreams.”

 

Gavin slept well that night. And had an even better morning to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Well as asked for, an addition to "See Me As I Am" with more fluff then before and more drama bc that's just tea
> 
>  
> 
> Gosh I really hoped it lived up to expectations and all!! Lemme know if there's anything more you'd like to see of this series because it really is fun to write for <3


End file.
